Under the care
by Ilvane Grayhart
Summary: The fact that mother always said I was different made little impression on me back then. But now that I know what she means, does that still make me... different? "Yes,it does," said the dark voice inside me. AxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is an Alucard x OC fanfic.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything except my OC's.

Enjoy!

* * *

"NO!" The woman of raven hair begged falling to her knees onto the dirt ground.

The man stood in front of her carrying the knife which had his name engraved on the side of it. The slick blade just a few arms away from the woman began to come closer with every step. His stare held nothing, nothing but the callous reflection which will soon be murder.

"I have to do this Natalie…" He said calmly trying to soften her blood-curdling screams. "We've been cursed."

She shook her head wildly trying to block out his words from making her believe him. A hand was placed over her stomach trying to shield it from this man's murder. Natalie didn't know anymore. She refused to see this man she'd once loved. She was disgusted. On the edge of nearly passing out, Natalie reached for the gun tucked safely in the casing of her pants. She held the revolver in unsteady hands, her tears were stained on her jeans and she was clearly panicking. It was hard to speak with the constant stuttering but she couldn't help it, her husband truly hunted his desire to kill his beloved wife and unborn child. And that was all true by seeing the blade that was kept in Jonathan's firm hands willing themselves to be raised in the air.

"There are ways to be happy Natalie. And that's by killing you…and then myself." His voice was soft spoken yet it created a major alarm to the woman.

Her tears kept falling like a waterfall, never ceasing to stop by his seemingly-calming words. "Johnny, I thought you cared a-about having a family!" Natalie sobbed, her self control slowly crumbling away into shredded pieces of displeasure and hurt.

"I did, honey," he began pushing a smile, "but that was before I knew our child was some freak of nature."

"How dare you say that!" Natalie screamed at her husband's words.

"But it is, Natalie!" Jonathan paused from moving towards his wife. "That thing inside of you is not going to be the child we want in order to be happy!"

To her horror, Natalie squeezed her fist around the gray revolver praying she won't have to pull the trigger. "Don't take another step near me! I don't want to hear it! What made you this way Jonathan! Who told you this!"

He grew understanding to Natalie's words, smiling gently to ease her. "I love you dear, with all my heart. But I can't let _that thing_ destroy us." He narrowed his eyes on the lump in her stomach. His child. His kin. Though he didn't refer to it that way.

Raising the blade before hurdling to his wife, aiming the knife into her stomach. Panic arose in her, filling her mind, her body, and overflowing from her soul. She couldn't die like this. She can't sacrifice the thing- no, the child, the infant that will make her happy. Natalie mouthed a few words to her husband's distraught intellect, hoping he would've seen that. Hoping that he saw the sorrow in her eyes while she flexed her index finger on the deadly item she was holding.

He showed determination waiting until the blade pierced his wife's stomach. Knowing that it will soon be over. That he'd save the world and his wife from suffering. That he can be known as a revolutionary! That he can love his wife peacefully in death without having to deal with the torment that would come from that thin-

_BANG!_

It was a terrifying range of thunder that scared the wits out of the witnesses nearby. The loud streak of that bullet puncturing his beating heart drew a last tear from Natalie's hazel eyes as it spun off her cheek.

Without having a chance to clear his final thoughts and to bid a decent farewell to his spouse, his eyes rolled back as if he was being sent asleep. Dropping the knife to clatter with the ground, his lifeless corpse fell to the ground with an echoing thud. All around the heart broken widow, Natalie could see the life of him disappear, parting with earth to have his soul drift off to somewhere…somewhere where Natalie didn't have to be with her baby.

The night passed with a tranquil attitude waiting for the woman to make her next move. She laid the gun steadily onto the ground, running a warm palm over her stomach again; enduring the moment where reality would strike her the hardest. And that was keeping her child.

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! This is an Alucard x OC fanfic.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything except my OC's.

Enjoy!

* * *

An Unfortunate Acquaintance

She was an ecstatic child. Her hair was bunched up in raven curls that they would bob whenever she leaped in the air. A never ending smile was upheld on her face that not a single grin would go to squander. Her mind was darting from place to place like bullets that it grew challenging for mother to control her. Natalie, her mother, eyed her daughter from a close distance, watching as she frolicked amid the trees that surrounded her in a fortress of castles. Avalynn ran between the grandiose evergreens and danced around them like the ballerina she was. She weaved her own way through the simple forest, letting her hair play freely with the small gust of wind that loomed over her. The afternoon sun colored the sky a scarlet red, catching the girl's green-eyed gaze to follow after it. The young preteen skipped in a dazed situation wondering what it would be like to follow after the sun.

Natalie brushed a wisp of hair from her eye, watching her daughter move away from sight. "Avalynn," she called, "Don't wander off too far!"

With a lighthearted smile which the girl had sent to her mother, she waved briefly continuing the little expedition she made through the woods. Shaking her raven colored head in disapproval, Natalie had decided to retrieve her snooping daughter back to the house... until a light knock sounded from the door, drawing the mother's attention away from the girl for a _slight moment_. Or so she thought.

_Who would want to speak to her at this hour?_

Avalynn hummed a memorable tune her mother always sang to her during a thunderstorm, though she never quite remembered the lyrics to this cadenced song. She let her eyes wander to every tree branch to every tree trunk slowly shifting into a maze for the girl. Turning her head from side to side, she tried to consider the way home but…to no prevail, there was only Mother Nature surrounding her. Anxiety grew over her and she knew too well that panicking was not going to help her cause. Retracing her footsteps would do good if she hadn't twirled around too much. Maybe taking her gut feeling and following on one direction would help her but, what if she was wrong? She'd only grow farther away from her home. This was one reason why her mother disliked Avalynn strolling into the woods. She'd only get lost. She heaved a sigh, letting her thoughts unravel one after the other, hoping an idea would pop up like magic. Nothing.

"Mum's probably worried about me." She stated wishing she had comprehended her mother's orders. Staring up into the sky and watching the sun fade off into the distance a chill traveled up her, thinking of how scary it would be to come across the darkness. Avalynn bit the edge of her bottom lip with nervousness, choosing which way to go. If she doesn't find home soon she'll have to survive the night with all the frightening creatures that linger about. And her mother…oh, how worried her mother will be- no, how angry her mother will be if Avalynn returns. She hated moral scenarios like these. One where she'd choose between two options and get nothing out of it in the end. The girl shook her head, ridding those thoughts. She only wanted to get home. Regaining her composure, Avalynn straightened her shirt and flattened the creases in her long skirt, trying to propose an even better idea.

Then, her train of thought paused as she heard the crack of a branch suddenly snap from a close distance. Avalynn swiftly spun around to check behind her hoping that it was just her mind playing tricks on her. The girl saw nothing but an endless forest blanketed in shadows. Her heart beat was pounding against her ribcage, a never ending drum that did not seize to slow down.

What was that?

A squirrel maybe, or another wildlife animal that she just couldn't see through the darkness. This eased the fright stricken girl somewhat, causing her to breathe in a deep breath before concentrating on her main priority.

_I need to concentrate_. She said, slapping herself back into reality_. Small things just can't get me off track like that._

"Who said that was a small thing."

She froze. Her entire body was completely glazed in a shiver as it was just processing the voice that came from beside her. It was so near, yet still it lingered around the forest, wrapping around the trees, encasing the girl in one cage.

"I see you've lost your way, _child_," said the voice in a husky tone.

Avalynn shrieked, clasping her mouth just in time before spinning around to the owner of that voice.

"Wh-what do y-you want?" She managed to squeak out before seeing the figure that loomed over her. His eyes were encased with orange goggle-like glasses but beyond it she could barely see the crimson of his eyes. His long red duster coat was gently rustling with an unseen wind in which he wore a dark suit underneath. His red cravat was neatly tied in place, and the fedora he wore covered his face in shadows. His appearance did not just scare the girl out of her wits but it was the fact that he was close- the type of close that you don't realize until someone is literally breathing your air.

"That's a very immature question to be asking especially in your situation_, little girl_." The tall man commented making Avalynn stumble back into the grass landing on a stubborn root that was popping out of the ground. She cried out at her sore bottom only to be hearing a low chuckle from the man.

"Ouch!" Avalynn hissed trying to get up off the ground then she shot a look at the man. "That was not funny, sir!"

He merely saw the little human as a joke. And besides, why was she here in the first place?

"And I am not lost!" She retorted trying to reveal anger in her voice when obviously… she was scared. "I would be glad to tell you that I know where I'm going!"

The man grinned showing the edge of his sharp tooth, bending over to get a closer distance towards this courageous young girl. Courageous, though still very stupid. "And where would that be?" the man asked in a mocking way only to watch as the girl continued to appear flustered. This close distance irritated the girl a lot, and this time she could see his face from under his flimsy brimmed fedora. His face held aristocratic features completed with the widened grin that shown in his teeth. Not just teeth. An array of fangs were in his mouth and Avalynn couldn't help but stare at them until she snapped out of her gaze knowing it would be rude to not answer the question.

Thinking of a good enough answer, Avalynn let her eyes wander off to the falling sunset, blaming it for taking her here in the first place. "My home, of course!" She let out.

And, with that little suggestion of the cursed sun, Avalynn was hit with a brilliant idea. That's what brought her here! She had followed the sun in this direction the whole time, and now all she had to do was go in the opposite direction towards home. Feeling a bit of success, Avalynn raised a triumphant fist in the air glancing at the man who's given her a confused look.

"I'm sorry sir to have taken up your time, but I have to return home now!" Avalynn announced bowing slightly as the man stood up straight to see that the girl was leaving at the moment.

"AVALYNN!" A woman's scream had rebounded into the girl's ears. The scream sounded panicked and disturbed that it hadn't seemed human at first. But it was. It was her mother. And she knew that her mother was in distress. The man stood unmoved by the call, standing broad shouldered with a smirk appearing on his face.

"Mom." Avalynn breathed in surprise to the call. She turned from the man before sending him a mere glance before going into the opposite direction of the sun, which she had finally discovered was her way home. Watching the girl dash through the woods and away from bird's eye view, the man smirked, knowing that tonight…was going to be like no other…

"MOM!" The small house slowly became visible as Avalynn neared it. Her breathing was heavy when she came to a direct stop in front the door of the backyard fence. Whatever Avalynn had heard before, it wasn't good.

She pushed open the door and saw the view of her backyard. There was no change. The bench sat in the same place, and the garden gnomes still held an outlandish grin on their face. "Mom?" Avalynn called from outside the house. "Are you okay?"

No response.

The girl gulped the forming lump in her throat, resisting the urge to think something horrible happened to her mother. Though when she let her eyes wander from one direction to the back door, she watched in horror as the messy splatters of blood painted the frame of the door leading inside.

"MOM!" Avalynn screamed entering the house after realizing something horrible did happen to her mother. She searched the house in fear, her heart beat was throbbing in her ears. "Mom! Please be okay!" She pleaded making her way into the kitchen.

Blood. The tile floors were drenched in the crimson liquid. Hurried breaths escaped Avalynn's lips and she was at the edge of tears. Her vision was being blurred as she tried to wipe away each falling drop. She began to tremble all over knowing that her mother was left in a lifeless form upon the floor.

Avalynn let her knees drop to the floor in shock. She hesitantly crawled over to her mother grabbing her arm before roughly shaking it. "Mom," she said painfully unsure of what to say at this moment. The moonlight revealed a large gash in her mother's neck, the blood that continued to seep out of it. "Please mom, be okay." Though there was no sense in saying anything. She was dead.

Natalie had wide stricken gold eyes, her face drained from any color, and her lips were parted softly as if in her last breath she had said something too late. Avalynn curled beside her mother, clutching at her arm hoping she may come back.

The heavy clicks of someone's boots came from behind the girl. She turned her head ever so slowly not wanting to part with her mother for one moment. It was the same man. The man she had just met in the woods.

Though this time he had removed his glasses and his fedora. His eyes were like crimson orbs, burning into Avalynn's teary emerald eyes with intentions. His face held no emotion, simply examining the girl from his distance. Then, he gracefully let out his gloved hand that held strange symbols on the back, attempting to ask the girl to follow him.

"Come with me." He said his voice was solemn.

The girl couldn't believe his words. He was asking her to leave her mother. Shouldn't he be helping her though? Shouldn't he hold the least bit of concern?

She shook her head grasping onto her mother's arm as if saying she'll stay. "No, I can't leave my mother!"

"Your mother is already dead."

His words were cold and grave. What was he trying to get at? His words were piercing through Avalynn causing her to spill out more to tears. The man smirked at the girl's reaction with satisfaction.

"Any time now, the woman you once knew will try to kill you." He stated. "Unless you want to live, you will come with me."

She shook her head again this time in disbelief, "No my mother would never do that!"

Then, a low growl made Avalynn quickly turn her head and stare at her mother. Her face was monstrous. Her now golden eyes were red and darting after the girl. "Mom?"

The woman slowly raised her body from the floor grasping the girl's wrist, pulling the human towards her. Her teeth were sharp and ravaging, wanting to dig into Avalynn's flesh.

"Mom! What are you doing!" Avalynn cried pushing her mother off her. Saliva was rolling out of the woman's mouth and dripped onto Avalynn's skirt. This creature was no longer her mother and Avalynn knew that now. "Get away!" Avalynn screamed sending a kick into the beast's chest throwing it back. The helpless girl fell backwards to the man's feet. When she fixed her pleading gaze onto him he simply widened his grin when looking down at the girl.

"Who are you?" Avalynn asked her voice quivering with fear when she saw the creature crawl after the girl once again.

The man chuckled lightly, stuffing a hand from inside his duster to pull out a large gun. A signature was written on the side of it and Avalynn could barely see the writing but it had said, Hellsing 454 Casull in a cursive font.

He aimed the deadly weapon at Natalie's creeping figure ready to shoot and said to the girl, "It's not _who am I_, child - it's _what am I_." And with that he fired the gun into the beast's chest, directly at the heart. It instantaneously faded into a pile of useless ash, the debris making its way into a small cloud towards Avalynn.

Avalynn stared at the ash, daring to call it, "Mo-"

"That wasn't your mother." She was cut off by the man, gaining his full attention. He had put the Casull into his coat once again bending down to the girl with prying eyes. "This creature only considered killing you and drinking your blood."

Avalynn hugged her arms lost from any thought. The man beside her held out his hand repeating himself from before, "Do you wish to live the rest of your human life, cursed and alone? Known as an exiled enthusiast, believing that some strange pest attacked you without having a single person of your kind to trust you…"

Avalynn raised her head wearily looking up at the man. Where was he getting at?

"Or…Would you rather work for the supernatural and hunt down those beasts that turned your mother?"

"Beasts?" She repeated eyeing his outstretched hand.

"It's your choice my dear." He added with a grin, "Either way…you'll still be doomed to a life of depression and suffering."

He wanted her to come with him. Why did he come here in the first place? Was he even listening to her? Did he even consider her feelings in the slightest? HER MOTHER JUST DIED! And she's supposed to understand this immediately. She was only twelve for God sakes!

Then she looked upon the eyes of this stranger, feeling somewhat uncertain about everything. Though, she couldn't leave this incident untold. Avalynn wanted to know more. She wanted to understand. She wanted…revenge. For everything. Whatever this monster did to her, has scarred her innocent life forever. And now she wanted to fix it, and prevent others from having to suffer the same fate.

Avalynn Grove released her grip from her arms and placed it unhurriedly into the hand of... _Alucard_. He smirked in pleasure closing his grip on her small frail hand.

A twist of destiny and bad luck guided this poor girl towards him. And now, she was now bound with this creature of the night. Alucard, the no life king. A monster whose beings like himself stole Natalie Grove's soul. The main impetus that will drive Avalynn.

This vampire altered the course of this young girl's life.

And no regrets will be tolerated.

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! This is an Alucard x OC fanfic.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything except my OC's.

Enjoy!

* * *

The following 6 and a half years.

"Miss Lynn?" The elder butler from the other side of the door knocked politely a few times retrieving the young woman's attention.

"Hold on a minute!" Walter heard from inside the room. He sighed muttering under his breath, "This will take longer than a minute."

"I heard that!" She replied before shuffling into her uniform. Opening the door intently she was greeted with the old Hellsing butler. "I told you I wouldn't take that long." She added in a grumpy tone.

Walter scanned the girl from head to toe commenting again, "And I don't suppose you used the other thirty minutes of getting ready wisely." He stared at the wrinkled uniform and hurried clothes change. The first buttons were undone and her knee long skirt was somewhat unevenly fitted. Her hair was thrown about in a ponytail, and there were a few strands poking out randomly from her raven haired scalp.

"What?" She asked concerned of the unsettled look on Walter's face. He shook his head slightly pushing his spectacles back onto the arch of his nose. "It's nothing. Though I would advise you to…straighten up your uniform before you step out of your quarters."

Lynn felt the heat of her cheeks appear visible on her face when she examined her cluttered look.

"Um- uh_…_." She managed to say when she buttoned her shirt and fixed her black skirt. "Thank you Walter, I suppose having a butler around isn't that bad after all."

He merely chuckled at her obliged statement. "There's no need. It's my job anyways to keep the Hellsing Mansion tidy, especially their co-workers."

He walked ahead of her processing his words again. "Wait, what's that supposed to mean!"

He ignored her question only to motion her to follow him, "Come along now Miss Lynn. Sir Integra is waiting to speak to you."

"Sir Integra?" Lynn mused her bottle green eyes lightening up to the topic, "What would she want to speak to me about?"

Walter led Lynn to the doors of Sir Integra's office, opening the door for the girl as she stepped into the room. It was empty and the director was nowhere to be seen.

"Stay here." Walter recommended, "I'm certain Sir Integra is to return soon anytime now. In the meantime…" He made sure to catch Lynn's consideration. And when she finally did notice him hanging off his sentence, he finished, "Try not to make a mess."

And with that, Walter left the room while closing the door swiftly yet gently. Lynn grunted, averting her gaze away from the door. "He really thinks I'm that childish…" Lynn said crossing her arms in a stubborn manner. The room was lighted with daylight, making Lynn ease with a certain comfort. She really was glad Sir Integra had called her in; Lynn started getting bored in that stuffy room. She'd requested changing into different rooms every year since it was just getting very unfit for her as she grew up, though instead Walter allowed her to move into a different room every three months, just as long as she managed to transport her belongings from one place to another. Though it was quite easy for her to settle with since she had very little things. A suitcase of clothes and a backpack of other possessions didn't really create that much a ruckus for her.

"That hairdo doesn't fit your appeal." A low voice from the other side teased.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, vampire." She tensed when the very sensation of her malevolent savior stirred around her.

"And I didn't expect you to respond."

The girl gritted her teeth cautiously watching the vampire on the opposite side of the room. "Why is it that every time I'm alone, you- "the _great no life king"-_ comes along to ruin my day?"

He answered with a grin, mesmerized by Lynn's easily irritated style. "Because you're bound to me until you've breathed your last breath."

She was immediately reminded of that one night. She "owed" him for saving her human life, and Lynn…well, she didn't regret it, though it was more like "hated it".

"_I remember_…You don't need to remind me." She grumbled in a reluctant way.

"Yes, human, I already know you know that, though it's enjoying to see how you handle the situation," Alucard said with half lidded eyes.

Lynn glared at the figure at the opposite end. "If popping up in random places and annoying the hell out of me is something that you call "enjoying", then you're nothing but a blood sucking asshole. So fuck off!" The comeback didn't move the vampire at all; he only shifted towards the girl, materializing behind her.

"Yeah, that trick's been used a lot too," She pointed out, knowing Alucard's presence was nearer to her. Though this time she felt a strange vibe roll off him, like he had a few "intentions" up his sleeve.

"Well, if you know all my tricks, _then you should've seen this one coming_," his voice was dark and husky to Lynn's ears forcing her to shudder. Without a time to react, Alucard seized both her wrists in his gloved hands pulling her into his yearning embrace. Lynn gasped with surprise feeling the heat from her body generate from her rapid heartbeat. _What the hell was he doing?_

She struggled to pull away from him but he only made his hold onto her tighter. "Alucard…get off me." She tried to sound calm and unshaken but the vampire could see right through that.

"And if I refuse?" His tone was quite pushy, and this only irritated her even more.

"Then I'll threaten to shoot." She remembered the gun holstered to her upper thigh testing Alucard's little games.

"You can't kill me, my dear Avalynn, so don't even try." His breath lingered over her ears causing her to writhe in his maneuver.

"Who said I was going to kill you?" She replied contradicting the vampire's words, "I was only going to show you a few lessons on how to become a proper gentleman."

A grin played upon his lips with satisfaction as she heard him emit a low laugh that made her sick. "Oh? And what would happen if I took that privilege away from you? Then, what would you do from there? "

She was trapped in confusion by his words until she automatically felt a long slender finger wind up the edge of her skirt. A hand rested upon her lower thigh slowly climbing its way up. The fabric of Lynn's skirt had begun to bunch up her waist as Alucard raised it to reveal her slim legs. Her body was shivering by Alucard's cold touch and he smirked watching her reactions as if this was his little form of entertainment.

_Bastard_. Lynn thought, only to be received another chuckle from Alucard as he continued to amuse himself.

"What do you want?" Lynn hissed portentously stopping the vampire for a moment.

He took awhile to respond, and the silence made Lynn edgy. She felt his breaths move onto her neck signifying his response. Then he finally said, his face burying into the back of Lynn's head, drowning out all the other scents with just hers.

"You."

She stood still feeling his embrace tighten, unwilling to let go. Her heartbeat was pounding inside her as she recollected his words. _Damn this vampire and his haughty behaviors_, Lynn grimaced at the thought. The moment immediately ended when the door was pushed inwards as Walter had opened the door for Sir Integra. Lynn, her face flushed, was ready to explain why she and Alucard were in this room, but he had already faded from sight, letting Lynn's skirt fall to its regular position. Relieved, Lynn smiled to see Sir Integra's stern composure like always, and was waiting for her to state the initial incident.

" Avalynn Grove." Integra addressed the girl formally, "Please have a seat; I have much to discuss about… _you_."

"Me?" Lynn answered, insecure about Integra's call.

"Yes," the woman nodded her head briefly before sitting down at her desk. "Six and a half years ago, Natalie Grove was murdered and investigators said to believe that her body was stolen from the scene."

Integra averted her gaze to Lynn expecting her to follow along. "However…"

Lynn raised her head drawing interest in the conversation even though she hates having to repeat the same exact picture in her head.

Her dead mother.

"They quickly uncovered the absence of her begotten daughter. This drew in more investigations, and finally, twelve year-old Avalynn Grove was revealed to the public as a "missing child". To this day she is hidden from society and walks among the public with an alias such as, "Ava Valor". In the meantime her mother's killer, still unidentified by the police, continues to roam freely in this world."

"Um… Sir Integra, I'm sorry to interrupt you," Lynn raised a finger to speak, "I mean, I'm flattered that you know all this information about me and all, but, why do I have go over this?"

Integra drew in a deep breath, placing a cigar between her lips before having Walter, who was standing at her side, light it for her. "Avalynn," She said sounding concrete about the topic, "Hellsing has discovered the area where your vampire resides; the vampire that's caused you heartache these past six and a half years."

_I hope she doesn't mean Alucard_, Lynn thought quietly to herself.

Her striking blue eyes were creating a pressure against Lynn. "We found your mother's killer."

_My mother_… Lynn said leaving her thought incomplete.

The room fell silent without another word to be said. Even Alucard who was eavesdropping secretly like the vampire he is didn't say one word.

"Pardon me Sir, but I just remembered something important," Lynn excused herself from the room before disappearing into the hallway.

"What do you suppose Miss Lynn will do, Sir Integra?" Walter asked, wondering what the girl has in mind now.

"That's simple, Walter." Integra began sucking in a breath of her cigar that was hanging off the side of her mouth. "Like any other being that's out for revenge; Avalynn will want to make her mother's killer suffer. Who wouldn't?" She began to chuckle lightly at Lynn's act of vengeance.

"And you'll allow her to go after that vampire?"

"Yes."

"But isn't it a bit daring to send Miss Lynn on the field like that? She hasn't had enough experience yet." Walter's concerning degree was starting to test Integra's patience.

"She's waited six years, Walter. I'm convinced that she's ready." Integra turned to Walter wearing a grin, "You're underestimating her again."

"Who wouldn't?" The butler grumbled a growing concern that was beginning to chafe him.

Meanwhile Lynn placed herself on her bed. Room was still and the presence of the girl made it sag with fatigue. The air was arid holding a homely scent along with it. Lynn forced herself to be lost in thought, dragging her subconscious into a realm where she could think without having someone do that for her. She pushed her mind through the cracks of her mother's bloody murder. To this day, her naivety took the best of her.

_I can finally know…_ A taunting message reeled inside Lynn's mind over and over again. All she had to do was convince Sir Integra to allow her to draft this mission. Easy as that.

Lynn pondered on the thought for awhile realizing that she'd be taking a risk. That risk was… she's never actually killed a fully grown vampire. Ghouls, definitely. Newborn Vamps, beyond doubt. But a vampire who could easily take power over her and, or maybe catch her by surprise, is highly unlikely. Out of her league. She trained for six years. She knows how to kill a vampire, but she just hasn't been up close and personal about it.

"No." She shook her head. "Now's not the time to be thinking like a coward." She ran a hand up her skirt to feel the two Beretta 92fs on both thighs. Once Lynn assured herself of both weapons, she sighed running a free hand through her raven hair. "Oh, Mother, I wonder what you'd think of me if you saw me like this."

Lynn fell back onto the bed hugging the feather stuffed head pillow_. I've shot many vampires before, why would this be any different? _

She turned onto her side watching the alarm clock atop the surface of her bedside table. "12:00 p.m" the clock read and Lynn couldn't help but groan at the slow ticking second hand.

"The question is: Am I up for it?" She asked to the empty presence of the room.

"That's not the correct question to be asking my dear."

Lynn quickly shot up from her position, glaring at the figure that's been towering over her beside the bed this whole time. The room seemed to grow darker in submission by Alucard's grand reappearance, causing Lynn to roll her eyes.

"When did someone announce you as the "question police"?" She barked obviously sending off a threatening vibe to him.

"Ever since you started asking them." The vampire said with a sly grin.

Lynn frowned. "Alright, Alucard. I know you want to tell me something so spit it out, or leave." The Victorian clad vampire was pleased to see the girl's unproblematic surrender.

"If you think you can attempt to murder a vampire alone, then you really are a blunt idiot," Alucard indicated while sitting himself down atop Lynn's bed. She quickly noticed that.

"A blunt idiot?" Lynn said glancing at the vampire unbelievingly. "Wow, that's harsh; but it's nothing new, if it's coming from you." She shrugged her shoulders, brushing his statement off to the side, not really giving a shit about it.

Alucard's grin widened into a Cheshire cat smile when he saw her reaction.

"Anyways~" Lynn tried to focus back on the topic, "…It's my choice Alucard. Suicide or not, I want to redeem my mother's death… even if it kills me."

"Hmm… So you prefer to die by trying…" the vampire added coolly, "You still haven't changed these past six years."

Lynn nodded hoping Alucard understood to the fullest. She crawled off the opposite side of the bed, letting her legs hang off the edge. Lynn sat still brooding into the topic while Alucard watched how her behaviors shifted every so often along with the movements of her figure.

She raised her head, "Hey Alucard?"

The vampire regained his arrogant poise listening to the human's speech.

"What do you mean I haven't changed?" Lynn said her back still facing him. She felt a bit embarrassed by asking it to him…especially _him_.

He simply grinned, reaching a gloved hand to grab her fragile shoulder, yanking it back so that Lynn nearly shrieked at his tactic. She fell back into the sheets, clutching at the fabric to mind her skipping heart beat. A wave of confusion rushed through her as Alucard pinned Lynn to the bed with his firm hands gripping her shoulders. "Alucard…What the hell!" She exclaimed inching her fingers to the gun holster.

"You're still the same stupid child I stumbled upon that night." Alucard moved atop her closing in the space that was keeping Lynn comfortable. His eyes were radiating a dangerous crimson flush coming in contact with Lynn's bottle green orbs. Flustered and bemused at the same time, Lynn wriggled under him using her legs to kick him off. It didn't help at all.

_Dear Lord!_ Lynn thought in this moment of effort. _Not again!_

He lowered his gaze as if he read her mind, smirking at the girl's pleading notion. Lynn stared at his amused expression rolling her eyes in the attempt of thinking straight. _He must be enjoying this_, the girl noted while a glint in the vampire's eyes suddenly shined when she looked up at him. Their faces just inches away from each other, kept Lynn holding her breath. Afraid that Alucard would come any closer, she pressed her head against the mattress, fiddling her fingers up her skirt discretely so Alucard wouldn't see. He probably saw right through her scheme though. Trying to get her mind on other things, Lynn gazed at Alucard's aristocratic face realizing that it's stayed the same ever since she was here. The way his egotistic looks would always catch her by surprise, the sudden sense that he may be prowling amid the shadows when she was not looking, and the fact he'd always wear that smug little grin of his pissed her off. But somehow, even now, the way his striking features turned on women of all ages, excluding Integra, Lynn grew an acceptance for him. Acceptance for the asshole that she had to repay with her life. Well, not exactly her life, but in a way. Nonetheless, not a single change had signaled this monster, especially that gun powdered scent that would always follow him wherever he went. _Well of course he's the same, he's a goddamn ageless vampire_, she mentally slapped herself from the idiotic suggestion before realizing he lowered his head to Lynn's neck.

Glued in her position, she heard a chuckle that drove her blood cold. Lynn felt the icy contact through Alucard's formal attire against her human flesh. But that wasn't the only thing that bothered her. His breaths hit her neck faltering to an immoral gesture. A wisp of the vampire's midnight hair brushed Lynn's cheek eliciting the trapped girl to muffle out a single squeak. His grin widened in a self satisfying moment as he slipped into Lynn's mind reading her current thoughts.

_Damnit!_ He heard her intellectual entreat. _If Alucard could just get off of me!..._ She was easy to aggravate and it only pleased him. Her small fragile body was completely shadowed by his intimidating figure that Lynn couldn't do anything.

_I almost got it!_ Lynn's mind repeated wildly in her racing head that Alucard was caught off guard wondering what she meant. His cat-like eyes followed down her body as he saw that her fingers twitched to remove the gun hastily. Alucard smirked and in less than a second he removed his hand from shoulder traveling further down to where the gun was. He snatched her hand into his grip closing it tight. Lynn gasped at her aching hand that was being squeezed under his firm clasp.

Her chest heaved a forceful breath clenching her teeth at the grave pain that was being pressured.

"Alucard, you sadistic monster!" Lynn growled through barred teeth. "Let go of me!"

The rage triggered Lynn to struggle under him once more.

She couldn't succumb to him like this. She wanted out!

"I don't care if I'm bound to you, Alucard! You have no right to do this to me!" She barked grabbing his attention.

"Really?" Alucard derided her accusation. "Your claims are pathetic, my dear," He said into her ear, "How can you expect to slay the vampire that murdered your mother when you can't even fend for your pitiful self?" His voice was menacing. "Perhaps your inadequate human life would be better off wasted into a rotting land of demise; don't you think, Avalynn?" His eyes were nearly glowing attaching his crimson gaze on Lynn.

"NO! I **can** fend for myself Alucard!" Lynn retorted. Her nerves were being fiddled with, and she was not going to allow it. She struggled to lock eyes with the vampire which she hated and glared at him with hostile.

His graceful lips curved upwards into another treacherous grin testing Lynn's self-discipline. "Prove it…" He snarled showing the glitter of his sharp teeth propose a challenge to the girl. Daring her to do something. To demonstrate her deadly intent.

His consent drew Lynn to build a burning fire inside her and she freely took that chance.

With her one injured hand under a restraint she had the liberty to use the other one. Lynn took no time in snatching the other Beretta 92fs hanging off her other thigh, that not even Alucard could see it in her thoughts. Pulling down the hammer with her thumb and straining her index finger onto the trigger all in one smooth motion she slid her hand that was attached to the gun above her bust and pointed the muzzle into the center of Alucard's chest.

One swift pull of the trigger shot an alarming sound of Lynn's deathly weapon. She watched as the impact threw the vampire back releasing his agonizing grasp from her hand. The loud bang disturbed the creeping sound of the room, and shaking the mansion with alert.

Blinking for a split second, Lynn saw the empty space where Alucard should have been lying on the floor and rushed into defense, twirling around to spot him anywhere. Clouds of smoke from the explosive shells were left in place. Then, the presence stalked behind her ready to attack. A strange aura that sent malice. She turned slightly to catch the glimpse of Alucard's figure_. Terrifying_.

A shadowy like shape loomed over her. From within the darkest features, she saw Alucard's crazed beam and his salient view. She sat up from the bed to see the monster fully, reaching for her other gun with her sore hand. Chills, and anxiety, mixed with a peeved existence, Lynn readied herself watching Alucard's first move.

Suddenly the door of the room was kicked open, showing the face of Integra's inflamed appearance. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she glowered at the vampire and the girl, both leaving an intimidated feeling. The presence of Integra brought Lynn to tighten her hold onto her gun never silencing her penetrating stare on Alucard. Though the director was enraged. Her platinum blonde hair fitted her stern advance along with her formal willow colored suit she always wear.

"Stop this!" She commanded her voice was vigorous and urgent.

"Lynn! Drop your weapon!" Integra eyed the girl who was still watching Alucard. "NOW!"

Her order was booming into Lynn's ears and she couldn't do anything but drop it.

Closing her eyes, Lynn dropped her guns to her sides deliberately following Integra's command as Alucard shifted from his eerie façade to the red duster and black suit. Pressure of this monstrous beast had disappeared, though it was reinstated with another jostling energy. Sir Integra.

Integra clenched her fists tightly, throwing an order to the ebony-haired girl. "Into my office at once!"

"Yes sir." She mumbled holding her head low yet her bottle green eyes watched Alucard with every step she took away from him.

* * *

That was CHAPTER THREE of Under the care!

FINALLY!

Well, I'm anxious on what you guys think of Alucard in this fanfic. Did I make him too OOC? Does Lynn sound like there's gonna be some mary-sueish crap coming along? If I did, please tell me! The last thing I'd want is to have this fic go down because of things like that. So, a reason to why I paste this message down below is so that darling readers like you can critique my writing/ give me some encouragement.

Until Next time. Ciao!

**Reviews are highly appreciated! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

Same routine...

**Disclaimer: I don't own HELLSING or any of its characters.** Though Avalynn Grove belongs to me.

And...that's all I guess.

_Enjoy Reading!_

* * *

Access Granted...However...

"Have you lost your mind!" Integra's thriving voice shook the entire mansion with her rage as Lynn sat on the chair in front of her desk, staring at the ground like a dog that's deserved a good punishment.

"Did you even consider the fact that you may have jeopardized your life!" The woman barked at the girl a driving anger quaked in her tone.

"N-n-no Sir." Lynn replied daring not to make eye contact with her manager that's taken care of her for the six years of being orphaned. She's been yelled at before for her reckless behaviors, though Integra has never singled her out for this type of incident…that's probably because nothing like this ever happened...ever.

"The last thing I require is to have one member of my staff slaughtered to the bone by that fraudulent vampire!" Integra snarled forcing Lynn to snap her head up in attention. "Now tell me Lynn, who in their right mind told you to challenge that fiend!" She slammed both her hands atop the surface of the table, scowling at the dense girl which she had called her employee.

Lynn clasped her hands together shoving the words out of her mouth one by one. Careful not to let words slip like her actions. "I-It was all my doing- Sir Integra."

The blond director was taken aback, widening her blue eyes in revelation taking a minute or so to adjust to this girl's confession. She shook her head slowly letting a discontented groan pass through her nostrils. "Why were tempted in doing such a foolish exploit, Lynn?" She asked harshly yet softer than her previous outbreak.

Lynn had wanted to open her mouth, but not a single word came out. She didn't know how to explain it to Integra. _I was trying to get Alucard off me_, wasn't going to be a good enough excuse to pull out a gun and fire at one of the most vile monsters in this world, Lynn thought. And she thought right. Instead she tried to delve deeper in the feud this vampire triggered.

"Alucard…" She began her voice quivering, "…was testing me."

"Testing you?" Integra repeated cocking a thin brow up assuming what the girl meant.

"He wanted to see how far I my self-discipline would go into killing a vampire."

The woman locked her jaw, _that arrogant bastard_. _He really did long to go that far? Then, she really is a courageously stupid girl to be standing against him. _Integra thought in silence as she glanced at how tightly Lynn was holding her hands together.

"But Sir Integra…" Lynn began, "Please- I ask of you- let me join the field division on the next assignment!"

The next assignment? Integra tried to understand what the girl was asking before realizing the next mission was to slay that vampire who killed Lynn's mother. The woman grinned after unraveling Lynn's little scheme.

"Please! That vampire killed and turned my mother!" Lynn pleaded waiting for Integra to respond.

"Do you know what you're requesting?" Integra finally sat at her desk listening to the girl's demand. "It's a suicide for a person of your experience to be entering the field like that; unless you do wish to meet your end." Integra spat trying to get a grip on the girl.

Lynn dropped her guard sucking a breath, probably sensing Integra's tolerance wear thin. "Even if I wasn't able to kill him myself… I will risk my life in order to know who did it, Sir…" She raised her head from hiding and stared at Sir Integra with impassive green eyes unmoving as the time passed like a whistle of air dashing between them unnoticeably.

Her blond hair shifted when she leaned over desk, observing Lynn's sudden change to her effect of the conversation. No beady emerald eyes, no deepened frown, or a lone sign of her clasped hands, showed a single indication of her demanding request. Her composure modified into a straightened outlook, her hands were steady atop her lap, and she seemed to expect the worst just as she would expect the anticipated. Not even urgency described her recent state. Agile was a better substitute to express her. And Sir Integra was pleased by it. This is what she was looking for. A flexible soldier who can withstand the obvious and dodge the indistinct. For six years, she's waited patiently for Lynn to get her act together, and the time was now…

XXX

Lynn left the room quietly, the slight spring in her step was barely evident though in her mind, she was skipping with joy and bouncing off walls. The tiniest sliver of happiness and determination mirrored from her eyes matched with a plain smile widened on her thin lips. When she turned the corner away from Integra's office, Lynn twirled in her place as her victory dance, recalling Integra's response.

""_I'll grant you your request, though under one decree…"She spoke flatly trying to detach any emotion from her tone. "You, Avalynn Grove, will be under the supervision of Seras Victoria at all times... However, if you decide to take matters into your own hands, your punishment will be advised. Understood?""_

"Understood, Sir." Lynn spoke to herself, finishing her hypothetical conversation.

At the same time, she snapped from her daze to see that Seras came into view.

"Hello Lynn!" The blonde vampire waved briefly showing a toothy grin. As Seras neared her, Lynn watched her eyes drag onto Seras' chest. "Whatcha' doing here?"

"Uh…" The girl tried to overcome her jealousy as the blush sparked like a flame on her cheeks. "N-nothing!" Lynn hesitated, functioning her still "sore hand" to wave faintly in return. _Damnit, what's wrong with me? I should be thinking of other things! _Throwing her head to the side to shake out those mindless notions Lynn smiled trying to return to present time.

"But I just asked Integra to see if I could join you during this next mission…" Lynn ended it quite awkwardly when the look on Seras' confused face appeared.

"Really!" The blonde cocked her head to the side.

_I hope she didn't mean that in a bad way_…Lynn mulled over her stray thought.

"Wow! That's great Lynn! We can finally be working in the same unit together!" Seras let a smile hang freely over her changing the mood of the chat.

"Yeah, well… Sir Integra strictly ordered me to be watched under your supervision."

"My supervision?" Seras said sucking in the information quite slowly. "Why?"

"She's afraid I might get…hurt in any physical contact."

A pressure pressed inside Seras' chest as she muffled a laugh. "That you might get hurt in any physical contact? You've got to be serious! Lynn you must be pulling my leg!" She held her stomach letting her amusement echo throughout the halls.

"This isn't funny Seras," Lynn whined, "I need to you to be critical about this. Sir Integra will probably have my head if I don't take her orders seriously!"

"Have your head!" She continued to take Lynn's report as a joke, "C'mon, we all know you're strong enough, Lynny. There's a reason to everything you know, and I want to know why Sir Integra would want me to look after _you_."

Lynn's frowned deepened at mocking quality Seras had greeted her with. Frustration overcame her as she gulped, "It's because I've never killed an actual vampire."

Seras dropped her level of humor back to square one. Silence.

"Oh." She said grasping the point acting in a manner that triggered her rudeness.

"Is everything all right?" the courteous accent tugged on Lynn's curiosity. She turned back three quarters to see that Walter was standing behind her.

"Hello Walter," Lynn waved. "Everything is fine here..." she glanced at Seras to see her still deadpanned by the information and muttered, "except everything."

He smiled warmly, focusing on Seras to snap from her insight. "Miss Victoria, Sir Integra is still waiting for you."

"Oh right!" The blonde smacked her forehead, "I forgot!" Seras glimpsed at Lynn sending her a sheepish grin before speed walking away. "See ya later Lynn!"

"Yeah, see ya." Lynn said smoothly.

"Miss Lynn?" Walter called.

"Yes, Walter?"

"Do you mind coming with me, I have something to show you." He asked politely closing his eyes in expectation to her approval.

"Sure…" She replied wondering what Walter would want to show her…

XXX

3:00 p.m.  
Lynn's Quarters

"Walter…you're not serious are you?" She alleged concerned.

"No, Miss Lynn, I am serious." He replied a grin plastered to his face. Walter took a step near her making her somewhat hoaxed.

"Yeah that's very funny," she began to laugh ineptly despite the situation.

"I'm not trying to humor you, Miss Lynn." His smile disappeared as the severity in his voice rose.

"You can't expect me to manage something like that!" She shot a look at the butler then at the gun he was holding in his one hand. "This is something Seras should use!"

"If you're that concerned about the gun than you'd be better off not attending the mission," he stated in a stern way using his sentence like a whip to smack Lynn back to reason.

She examined the sniper-rifle from a far enough distance resisting the urge to hold the thing. Then without a chance for Walter to hand it to her she had to ask trying to avoid using such a weapon. "And what's wrong with what I use now!"

"Mere pistols resembling yours would not stand a chance against the vampires you are about to handle." He said in one breath hopefully knocking the sense into Lynn.

She dropped her argument holding out her hands so that Walter can place it neatly in her grip, feeling victorious by his dispute. Lynn, on the other hand, with her unenthusiastic mood felt the weight of the gun take her down slightly. It was heavier than the two Berettas she owned though it wasn't a new experience. She's held and applied it during training before, because Sir Integra had once suggested (or more like ordered) Lynn to equip herself with something new. However she didn't enjoy the change.

"This will be a breeze," Lynn remarked sarcastically.

Before leaving Lynn to the privacy of her room, Walter cleared his throat immediately gaining the attention of the girl. "And Miss Lynn?"

She ripped her gaze away from the weapon and stared at the butler.

"I would recommend for you to "get your act straight", before entering the field, especially if you're under the protection of Seras." He left the room with an unforgettable mention.

The girl grunted tossing the weapon onto her bed.

_Get my act straight, eh?_ Lynn thought.

_Three things I hate about this world: One, vampires. Two, people who suck up to others. And three, carrying a damn gun that should be used in a silent and unfilled position NOT in combat. And unfortunately their all on my agenda. My life can't get any worse._ She growled in response to her mental rant.

Snipers were uncomfortable and inconvenient. A reason to why she "hates" the sniper-rifle including the one lying on her bed right now.

"I bet Alucard is sparing a laugh for me right now…" she grumbled containing great abhorrence in her voice as the sudden image of that vampire's widened grin snapped a picture in her head.

"Damnit!" She cursed, shaking her head off of the theme of that devious bastard.

_Stop. Mentioning. HIM! _

A message appeared in her conscience mind, urging her to grind into other topics.

In exasperation, she randomly turned to face her bathroom door without having to think, and trudged into the direction that led her to the sink. Opening the door hurriedly, Lynn hurled herself to the sink turning the knob so that the water ran continuously out of the faucet. She ran a hand under the streak of freezing water that was gradually getting hotter, before bending down to bring her face closer to it. She cupped both her hands, letting the water freely fill her "handmade" bowl. Positioning her hands under her face, she jerked them both up permitting the water to hit her face. After repeating the process of washing her face for one minute her hand was sluggishly placed on the handle to be turned off.

With the water droplet hanging off the tip of her nose falling back into the sink, Lynn blank spaced, her bottle green eyes widening for no reason. Empty orbs that matched the rest of her plain acute face. Then with one abrupt flash tearing through her, Lynn fell to her knees all the strength in her legs losing their control, collapsing onto the floor with a soft thud. Though the action did not faze the girl at all. Her backed leaned against the bathroom wall; she was dazed left in some strange hypnotic state that kept her from grasping her perception. It was like she was a marionette whose strings were pitilessly cut by the puppeteer. Left in that dead, unmoving condition that left Lynn vulnerable, the same time the bathroom light flickered once as if a driving force had shaken it. Her thoughts were floating in her mind waiting to be developed into a complete detail. Lips were carefully parted, and not a single movement of life was in her; however, her heart was still beating. Beating at such a slow rate. Like that organ was ready to fail inside of her, ready to become nothing but a dead part of her body. Lynn's head was tilted to the side as her hands were dropped into her lap, and only now did the stillness of the room began to glaze over her.

The bulb of the light flickered once again finalizing with one last hesitating sputter until it had gone completely out. The small powdering room was shadowy except the only single ray of light that escaped through the slightly ajar door. That was probably the only thing stopping Lynn from being consumed in the darkness, and if she was alive- or awake in some humane way, she would be glad it was open. She's always hated the darkness, not to mention when she was little. Everything was scarier that way. Trees were shaped into chilling hands, or the single thing that goes bump in the night terrified little Lynn. Only the comfort of her mother pulled her through a night's rest but after she turned twelve…Lynn was on her own. Nobody was there beside her. She had to manage with what remained of her mother and that was the fluttering petite lullaby her mother would croon.

A shift of the room dragged the presence into a sinking abyss. The darkest portion of the space did not come from beyond the back but where Lynn had been sitting. Her shadow cast a black silhouette of herself, a silhouette that only grew larger. It extended into several directions outstretching to its own lengths…like the gloom itself was alive with its own purposes. Still wandering till it met the strip of light it stopped before stepping into the luminosity. Somehow knowing that the daylight would bring harm to it. Then, all at once, the shadow arose from the floor like a rising solid substance, a form of some threatening power, reaching until it was a vine that nearly was attached to Lynn's dead figure. Her own shadow was a deadly part of her that could not be taken away. And it was clearly controlling itself within its dark realm.

The wilted flower finally came to actuality fast. She breathed heavily blinking her eyes once as leaving them open was sore enough. Her shadows hastily returned to the heart of their body, at the same time Lynn gradually came into existence. Fingers were being twitched while feet were being shuffled, and Lynn, grunting as she raised a hand to rub her dry eyes, lifted her head.

"What just…"

She found herself sitting on the floor, her face still damp from the water, and the lights were off.

_What just happened,_ was not a good question to ask… mainly for her.

XXX

9:00 pm.

"So, what you're telling me is that you slept on the bathroom floor?"

Seras asked her question seemed to mock Lynn.

"No! That's not what happ-" the girl was cut off by the alarming bump in the road. "Why are we even in this truck!" Lynn was losing her patience. This is the twentieth time she'd been cut off.

"This is the usual routine."

"I see," Lynn nodded her head still not grasping the concept. "Then why is the road so damn bumpy." She squeezed the strap around her shoulder feeling the sensation of her "new weapon" pulsate with a grave atmosphere.

"Do you think you'll be alright? After the collapse and all?" Seras asked.

The girl sighed, "I don't know. It's never happened before but something else was there."

"What?"

"The fact that I didn't remember passing out. The fact that one second I blinked and when I opened them again I…woke up in a different place. Like everything happened in a split second." She said entwining her fingers into a knot nervously.

"It's probably a phase," Seras suggested.

"A phase of what?"

The truck came to a startling halt throwing Lynn forward. Watching the girl become disturbed and hit the roof, the blonde beside her pointed out, "We're here," and got up to swing open the back door.

Reclaiming her irritability, Lynn straightened the belt on her shoulder that was connected to the sniper-rifle, inhaled intensely acclaiming the final fortune of this mission.

The streets were vacant and damp and dark. There were no simpler words to put it. Buildings added to the murky ambiance, especially the stink of rotting meat that droned in every corner. This was the perfect place for a vampire. Well- a ghastly one at that. A cool wind moaned against the brick walls of the avenue, draining out any other creeping sound.

Lynn hopped out with her finger placed on the trigger. She scrutinized her surroundings, pushing aside that knot in her stomach. _This is no time to be a coward_, Lynn said to herself again. Her eyes were a radiant emerald jade thanks to the moon whose waves were piercing the darkness like a sword cutting through a strip of black fabric.

"Are you okay Lynn?" Seras asked tilting her head at the girl's strange concentration.

She narrowed her gaze, hearing the buzz of her ear piece detect an incoming indicator.

The voice was stern and yet so familiar. A female voice which Lynn held great respect towards even though at times she found the constant criticism drain her serenity in an instant. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Avalynn. Just follow my orders and I'll guarantee your life in safe hands."

Her thin lips moved into a grin, replying with constancy, "Yes, Sir Integra."

_...As you wish._

* * *

_Chapter four!_

_Alright! though I apologize, I didn't put any spotlight onto Alucard in this one, but I mainly wanted to focus on introducing Seras, and Integra's relationship with Lynn, especially when she's known her for six and a half years. Just wanted to tie up some loose strings so that the readers don't feel like we're leaving THE GREAT INTEGRA HELLSING out. Until Next Chapter!_

**_Reviews are h_****_ighly appreciated ^.^_**


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is not really the six page long chapter I wanted to write but since I need to catch up on updating, I'll do this mini-chap for waiting reviewers and constructing my plot.

Like always: **(DISCLAIMER) I do not own any hellsing characters except my OCs**

And please R&R!

Thank you.

* * *

Tears weren't enough to express my mother's dread. She sat near the windowsill, watching the raindrops tap at the glass. Her teary-filled eyes were a faucet of snuffles and moans that it haunted me at night. "Mom, what's wrong," I asked trying not to break that thin layer of ice that was already cracking the outside of her sanity. She took awhile to respond, and that didn't help me understand why. I've seen my mother cry before; it wasn't a pretty sight. But this particular day always tugged onto my curiosity. "April 23," she replied through her cupped hands covering her soggy face. That was today. And it would be every year where this certain day would deteriorate into just a heartrending memory that no one would wish to recall. I walked towards mother grabbing her hands away from her face in mine hoping that that would create any comfort. "What about April 23, mom?" Even though I felt determined to ask the question, my heart was starting to feel for her grief. Although I didn't realize anything, not until now. Gazing at the emptiness in her eyes terrified me, as had the stillness of her hands begin to lose their form of movement. Mother was dragged in an endless abyss that I couldn't protect her from; the look on her face was as if she was slipping and falling without having anyone to catch her. Just a whisper escaped mother's lips as she tried to explain to me in small words about April 23. "Today," she said, her voice so twisted with dismay told me that she couldn't bear with the painstaking fact of telling me why. "To-today…" She faltered again weeping and breathing heavily while her tears stained the fabric of her dress. Mother was not even able to make out one word before bursting into an endless array of misery. She cried that whole night until falling sound asleep. And when she did, I wrapped a blanket around her, leaving mother to stay by the window alone by herself. I wish I knew. Helping mother was all I could do, but she only shunned my comfort away. All I could do was watch over her that one night. Watch her as she muttered in her sleep about saying 'Sorry' and 'I love you'. Those weren't for me though. If I knew mother well enough, I'd understand **who** she'd be talking about. A person who she has lost. A person who she loved. A human who wasn't here to fill in the empty space as my **other **missing parent. Her beloved spouse that brought me into this world. And of all people, you would've guessed it…

_My Father._


	6. Chapter 6

HOLA! New chapter update, and I'm in a good mood today so i decided to update this, a week earlier.

The same routine like always: **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Hellsing characters in this fanfic**, though Lynn and exclusive characters are mine.

Again, this chapter is mainly Lynn , less 'Alu-boo', so don't really expect anything right now until the next chap.

ENJOY READING! ^.^

* * *

I knew that holding a damn sniper rifle in my hand didn't perk up any new skills. Though it was under a strict order of Sir Integra and Walter that I'd equip myself with some scary looking thing. It might fend off quite a lot of blood thirsty bastards, but other fears latched onto me and every mention shook my bones. Darkness. Yeah, go ahead and call me a thumb sucking baby for all I care. That doesn't change a thing. The next person to call me that I guarantee their brains to be splattered on the wall. Gives you second thoughts, doesn't it?

Though it's true. I can't tolerate the darkness. It has crept beside me all the time and it took away my mother. How can my scars be healed from something like that? It can't.

Seras and I jogged down the closest street, catching another message in the earpiece.

"Target is seen to be 100 meters away from your current position."

"Roger that," Seras replied. We turned around the corner as the smell of rotten flesh picked at my wits. My trigger finger was positioned on the trigger guard waiting for any sudden movement. I couldn't help but shiver at the background. My basic 1 on 1 instinct told me that there was more than one pair of eyes watching me like a hawk. The pressure was burning against me creating a bigger deal than what it really was. Brings back the memories of my first mission three years ago. A middle school was overrun by a "big bug" infestation and they needed at least 30 men on the job. That was the opening to working at Hellsing.

"78 meters." The speaker from the other end said.

I nodded my head as a brief reminder to why I'm here. The other forces were clearing the main streets, and Seras was here to take on the primary source to all these ghouls. I just followed her. She was my only key to bringing me to that vampire. Good news though; I know his identity. Not a person I've ever heard of before but the name was quite peculiar. Lance Mclyntyre. At least I know the poor bastard's name.

"55 meters."

A building of boarded up windows appeared and a scent of rusted iron charged through me. Blood. And it was fresh blood. Seras cringed at the smell too, licking her lips with a tumbling thirst. I already obtained the fact she was a vampire. The report wasn't terrifying; I actually enjoyed having another girl work for the force. It was nice to have Seras around. She enlightened the mood of the mansion times ten, and it kept me occupied from my pathetic dirge… and Alucard. _Ugh_. That shrewd vampire has infuriated me ever since I was thirteen, and it's gotten worse every year. Especially his little scheming antics of "fun".

A dash of warmth dabbed my cheeks red just by recalling the episode from earlier. I kinda regret threatening him with my gun. That's another problem I have. There's not one moment where I can't start up some form of battle with Alucard and I owe him for god's sake.

"30 meters."

"Almost there…" I mumbled softly, drawing my hand around the hand guard, aiming the muzzle towards the ground as I picked up my pace. Seras also getting the message regained her police girl like composure sprinting ahead of me to take lead.

"25 meters."

"Stay behind me, Lynn." She warned, cautiously examining the building.

I shook my head in return assuring her of her orders. Here we go.

The voice on the other end of the line counted down the distance to our approximate objective. The countdown started to make me unsettled as we neared the looming building. Finally ending with 5 meters, he was completely wiped from requirement. We didn't need him anymore. Just us. On our own.

"Don't worry. I've handled things like this before; I just need you to follow close."

"Got it," I said.

She climbed the steps with an unwary shift, drawing her gun closer to her chest, using all her vampiric abilities to see past the old crumbling structure. Once Seras drew in a solid breath, she kicked down the flimsy door as her own little sign of admittance inside. The bang startled me for the second though it disappeared fast. My heart was an alarm clock that was set off inside my chest. A scary dark building didn't really intimidate me at all. It was simply the silence that preyed on me. **Just** the silence. No rustling, or any ambush, or attack.

Seras stepped into the darkness looking over her shoulder to assure that I was behind her. With one single moment of preparation she charged into the building with me as her tail. I could literally summon up the odor of blood issue from the walls. Disgusting. And vampires feed off of that. Death was written all over the place and it was a matter of time before it could finally catch up to me.

The structure was fairly old based on the stained plaster walls and the broken, sagging stairs. This was practically an aged boarding house for the "underprivileged". Though the name gives off quite the humor. It's a boarding house with every window and door sealed with effortless nails and planks. It's probably not funny, but if you're nervous and a bit shaky you'll try anything to keep up with the good memories. Especially the mediocre ones.

The direction so far we've taken leads us upstairs and it only gets more interesting from there. According to Seras, she most likely knows a lot more than I do and letting her guide the way gave us a better chance to the target. The heartbeat inside me was like a pair of two wings batting against my ribcage. My feet didn't feel too heavy but of course running for a "while" can steal your breath away. I am still human. But being human also has their limits, parallel to a vampire's. We breathe, we're weak, there are times where our emotions can take the best of us (which is another term for 'our weakness'), and our limbs are like cotton to those _leaches_. I just pointed out everything….that's not exactly good for our side. But- when we compare the vampires, they are- in a simpler fashion- the dead are not that smart. They can be arrogant, condescending, cruel, physically powerful, and can snap our necks in just a blink of an eye…though their weaknesses are against our odds. Direct sunlight can be somewhat deadly; holy water is a pain in the ass for them, and anything else related to Christians is basically a death point…

In the meantime, Seras impeded, dead in her tracks as I followed the same exact act. The second the floor, down the hall, where another flight of stairs geared up to the next two floors above us. Her timing was impeccable as she automatically swung her gun in aim gliding into the course of the ghoul who was in our way. I was still catching up on what was happening and I finally saw that ravaging creature ahead of us. They were just an empty shell possessed by the bastard that created them. Useless things are created by useless creators. No one had the time for them.

The ghoul was clearly a middle aged man wearing nothing but his now torn up jeans and his shirt and jacket. With a jerk of his head, he raised his arm from his side, with an inhuman groan issuing out of his mouth alongside the stench that was putrid and dying. A decaying body of rotten tissue, an animal that only longs to consume blood and flesh. I felt this way for every ghoul. Remorse. Remorse for the human soul that resided in that once lively body.

One gunshot rang into my ears as Seras aimed it to his head. As the single bullet riddled into the skull the body jolted back from the recoil, tottering for a few seconds before falling forward. It slid down the stairs stopping at Seras' feet with an elongated thud that strangely drew a memory from my past. A small brown rectangular object the size of a child's palm flew from inside the ghoul's jacket and its flap turned over revealing a picture stuffed inside the pouch. A layer of clear plastic covered the picture from any harm and also showed the family of four sitting all together in the middle of the photograph. Two children the same age of maybe eight, and the same appearance, both wore yellow daisy dresses. A mother and father smiled serenely towards the camera trying to keep their children still.

"Jesus Christ…"I muttered in an oddly fashion. This…man…

"Keep moving." Seras said urging me.

Without a reply I walked around the dead ghoul- well it was already dead to begin with.

Yes, that man had a family. He had children that he expected to come home to but that didn't happen. Two twins, wondering where their father went. A wife, who can't obtain the answer. This is a reason why vampires should cease to exist. Pain and suffering. That's all they could give. No love, no comfort, no care. I hate them. Every being of them. Those appalling bastards!

We continued to keep pace, pretending that the ghoul was just another worthless minion to the vampire, Lance Mclyntre. And he was our goal.

The third floor was same. We saw each undead figure turning their heads in anticipation seeing me as their next meal. Seras was the first to shoot her gun either hitting each ghoul in the heart or head.

One bullet.

A dead ghoul.

Lined with the creatures dwelling amidst the shadows.

* * *

Gaining the control of her weapon, Lynn knew what she had to do. Aim, shoot, kill. It shouldn't be hard for her even when she had six years of experiencing it. That was the obligation to join Hellsing or else she would've been sent to an Orphanage immediately. Luckily, Sir Integra had other things to keep in mind and throwing away a priceless child like that would be lacking judgment. There had been something pulling the young Lynn forward, and Integra prized it. Along with the vampire that decided to preserve her human life.

She aimed the muzzle to the ghoul only yards away from her wrapping her finger around the trigger.

One. Two. Three. Four.

Four gunshots. Two fallen ghouls. And 15 more down the hall. Seras seemed to be doing quite well on her end considering that her eyes had gone a blood shot red. Her progression had not a single mark of gaffe as she moves toward the undead cluster. In Lynn's eyes, Seras was somewhat graceful on the job, but right now **she too **had to focus.

The two sliced through the gathered ghouls like silk and every one of them were either unmoving on the ground or were still twitching from the bullet shot.

Seras had stood in place, her gun rendered, and she was hesitant. Her shoulders were scrunched and tense. The whiteness of her knuckles had taunted Lynn's curiosity and soon the girl knew. Seras was overcoming a blood lust.

"Seras," Lynn said her voice monotone, "you haven't been feeding, have you?"

The blonde shook her head urgently taking a moment to fight the bloodlust.

Lynn removed her hands of the sniper rifle and let it hang off her, as she neared Seras. She didn't know what to do and with Seras being a vampire it was going to be twice as hard. They couldn't waste time. Their target is probably on the run now. Seras muffled a snarl as she tried to control the urge to drink.

Just when the two were off guard, a sudden chuckle low and disturbing pushed Lynn's concentration off the ends of the earth. "We're in trouble." Lynn stated clearly trying to talk over the cold tentacles that wrapped around her heart. Her breath came in gasps and every time she thought it wouldn't generate through her correctly.

Seras turned around clenching her teeth to emit a low growl, "_Lance Mclyntyre_."

"That is I, my sweet." The deep low chuckle secreted from within his throat. Each step pulled him farther out into the moon's elegant rays. "And you must be the Hellsing scum to finish me off." His brown locks, the same color of his tawny suit, swept over the sides of his face as he grinned directly at the human girl beside Seras. The way his beaming eyes were actually piercing through the two automatically told Lynn that he was unkindly even when the smile on his face told differently. "I suppose you brought a meal?" He stepped forward not completing a single shift of his distance before the girl chose to cut him off.

"Don't even dare make a single move!" Lynn jerked her gun upwards pointing it threateningly at the vampire.

He was left unmoved by her warning; his raised brow was intrigued by the girl's actual diligence that it was hard to believe. "I'd watch where I'd point that gun, human. Some of your unthought-of acts could be the end of you." Lynn tensed by his unswerving message, her fingers were starting to ache from staying on the trigger. This was the monster that killed her mother! She couldn't just let the bastard speak to her like that.

"Shut up! I'd rather die than take any orders from you!" Lynn barked only to receive a sudden word of caution from Seras.

"Lynn, please…don't."

Ignoring her words, even when Lynn's only line of protection was suffering from a tremendous want for blood, she continued to shout like some careless human. Never watching every word she let slip past her mouth.

"You murdered my mother you son of a bitch!"

And with that feeble remark, the barrier that had protected Lynn from maintaining internal hysteria broke like a thin sheet of glass. A flame had sparked in the back of Lance's decaying intellect, as he smirked at the girl seeming as if what she had said pleased him. The swift movement of his free hands clapping together made Lynn shiver. Each clap, applaud of such bravery, and stupidity, was kudos for the human.

"Ah. I was wondering why your scent tweaked my interest." Lance cocked his head as his slightly parted lips were ready to say more. "Now I remember, you smell exactly like your mother- Misses Natalie Grove."

Lynn's concentration split in two. The very mention of her mother somehow shook her from that once strong deliberation. How awkward the grudge of her past caught up with her. She couldn't stop shaking, and she couldn't catch up with her breath either.

Bang!

Relief spilled over Lynn as Seras broke the unbearable silence. The shells clattered onto the floor as each bullet drove into Lance. He repelled backwards letting the blood spurt from his wounds…but of course that wasn't the end of him. The blonde refused to stop her assault.

The weapon had come to its final round of bullets as Lynn watched Lance falling to his demise.

_Is he dead?_ She thought while taking a step forward into the space where Lance had been.

The blood rolled in puddles over the squeaky floorboards as Lance had taken the position of being…dead? Lynn supposed that was the best word to describe him. He looked somewhat middle-aged and his hair was in thick bangs covering the blank stare that he held.

Lynn quickly averted her gaze onto Seras who had been breathing heavily. "Will you be all right?" Lynn asked with an urgent hint of concern in her voice. The blood traveled under Lynn's soles, only staying under there to create the leading trail of crimson across the floor- while Seras… she seemed better than most days. Her concentration was at full attention and the vampiric rage- thankfully- did not take the best of her.

"I'll be fine."

Then all at once, without having time to speak into the earpiece that grooved over Lynn's ears to hear the receiving message, a staggering cackle interrupted that once peaceful break.

_Great._

An arm came from behind Lynn as it yanked her back in to the owner of that sturdy limb. She didn't realize what had actually happened until Seras raised her gun once again. His body that was impaled with bullets began to regenerate itself again but the blood stayed seeping outside his wounds, also staining Lynn's back with a damp iron liquid from which she automatically shrieked. The gun she held was not doing anything for her, so with the only second of time remaining to allow this chance, Lynn dipped her hands (dropping the useless sniper rifle) up her thigh knowing the position was awkward and from Seras' view it made it seem uncomfortable. But, alas, the twin barettas Lynn's always loved and cherished with her heavy heart, is now in her control. Her fingers were sweaty as she slipped around to grip them, and she was afraid time was waiting for her no longer.

Two and a half seconds. That's all it took to grab her admired guns and turn at angle to where she would rip this vampire off her. Lynn tasted the finale in her mouth, hanging at the tip of her tongue waiting to be consumed.

Though, it was too late.

Lance was not stupid. Nor did he not know that Lynn had switched to different strategies. He wasn't weak, and he came to fathom this girl's determination. This may have driven his dastardly scheme.

"Lynn!" Seras yelled watching as Lance had enveloped Lynn in his massive hold, drawing her in a darkness where both of them had materialized into thin air. Very thin air. The blonde couldn't risk shooting Lance without harming Lynn and if she did have to pull the trigger, she would have no idea what to do with the dying girl.

The two had gone leaving only a blank empty hallway, and the last thing Seras could see was Lynn's mix of confusion and determination on her doll-like face.

"_Is the target down by now_!"

Integra's impatience was drilling into the ear piece as Seras cringed at her tone. She stayed silent, hearing a ghoul's heavy footsteps creep behind her. "_Victoria! Answer! Is the target down_!"

The blonde had to answer for the sake of her duty, though saying it was like driving a stake in her lifeless heart.

"No, sir," she said. "The target has not been gunned down."

Silence. No reply. Not even a single word of thought.

Usually silence meant disappointment and disappointment (to Sir Integra) meant punishment.

Seras cut off Integra's next message by sending "the report" no longer waiting to give time to that vampire.

"Lance Mclyntyre took Lynn, Sir."

She hastily turned around to shoot the ghoul that was coming after her from behind feeling the difference of scenery without Lynn beside her to sympathize that once-human ghoul. Guilt ran through her like a drug stopping her every so often to think about what Lance could be doing. It was a rash that refused to leave and Seras had to think of a way to find her.

"_Are you telling me that freak could be sucking the living life out of my employee!"_

The intimidating, booming voice of Sir Integra was a mad dog's growl, preying upon Seras' culpable wits.

"yes sir," Seras replied.

"Then find her! Get out of there and find Lance Mclyntyre! I will not let that revolting freak make a fool out of me!" Integra ordered nearly breaking the earpiece with her raised volume. "SERAS VICTORIA! You will find Avalynn and bring her back! And make sure that conniving bastard will suffer! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

Her nerves tingling, she said, "YES SIR!" and once the decision was made, a tremendous burden had drifted into a man hunt.

* * *

CHapter six is complete!

So what do you think of Lynn's POV. I wanted to try a different perspective in the story basing everything on Lynn's senses/intellect. But somehow I knew using it to complete the entire chapter would kinda be confusing in a way. And i didn't want that.

Till next time!

^.^


	7. The Hostile

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Hellsing characters**_ except Lynn and other OCs_

I purposely made this chapter a little twisted so please bear with me.

M-rated for language and other m-rated crap.

Enjoy ^.^

* * *

The air was the most unattractive smell Lynn ever sensed in her life. It was rancid like spoiled butter, and her eyes were begging to open themselves to see the very source of that putrid stench.

Her legs were cramped and Lynn stirred in the position she was in- with her back against a sturdy wall of some kind and her legs crossed. While taking the one position where her arm had been, Lynn felt through closed eyes for her twin barettas. But this awoke her panic as she felt nothing but the empty space winding around her leg holster.

Gone.

Lynn sprang into attention, feeling the tension of anger assemble inside her, she growled at her surroundings. And finally the girl realized where that dying smell came from. That putrid stench was droning against the walls, it puddles in the ground, and the red streaks slide off her back. Based on the exterior of the room the walls were constructed with bricks, and the floors were completely damp with a sticky texture in the air. A dungeon?

Is this where Lance took the humans?

Then it hit her hard.

Turning beside her (an arm's length away) she saw, of all her sea of terrors, the shredded body of a woman. And this- this is what touched Lynn the most. This is what dived into the girl as her soul was being strangled by chills. The surface of the body's greasy skin was tainted in blood, as it was left completely nude, the fabric of her clothes were shredded off her. Her bare chest, veiled in red, had been punctured with some idle weapon, leaving the tiniest scraps of her organs oozing from inside her. _How can so much blood come from one human?_ Lynn turned away quickly, though her thoughts were still catching up to her. The woman's legs had been bent backwards looking as weak as twigs, while the bloody bone of her tibia was pointing out the bend of her legs. A thick red blanket had acted as the corpse's only comfort, and it was a small crime with no excuse. Eyes as dreary as the silent Antarctic, the expression the dead woman held was like no other. It was so frightening that even Lynn, could not distinguish it as a human face.

With death skulking beside the girl, her eyes were left wide and fearful. Like she herself was to die. Soon.

Despite the urgency of the situation, Lynn fell on all fours feeling the sense of nausea suffocate her thoughts. Collapsing away, feeling the weight in her bones tremble against one another…

She. Grew. Weak.

With her mouth slightly open the girl strained to keep strong willed as the warm rotten sensation of her evening meal swelled the rest of her throat. She coughed, and choked on her fear that refused to exit itself with the rest of her heave.

_Oh my god!_

Lynn was losing it. She didn't-she didn't realize it would be this bad! NO! It was worse than bad. It was…it was…it was a damn murder!

But just when matters got worst, Lynn's final hopes were demolished. Though it wasn't like she had any expectations left. After the sight of that dead woman. She lost.

Then, from behind her where the corpse stayed, came a malicious cackle like that of a howling lunatic.

Insecure and bleak, Lynn knew by instinct with the aim of _that_ evil creature behind her. But she dared not turn back.

"_Enjoy the surprise, Avalynn, dear?... I knew you'd be thrilled to see it_." It said in a cheerful 'welcome back' tone.

That voice!

So patient and gentle, that Lynn would recognize it even through a poor traced recording. However she had to confess that assuredness in her mother's once sweet (but now nearly forgotten) voice, made a shiver pass through Lynn's traumatized character. It was the certainty of her easy said tone which sickened Lynn.

Betrayal and the belief fished the girl for the moment but the wall of her bitter tears fell into ill-fated grounds.

"Lance!" Lynn screamed the cursed name speaking past the hick that lumped in her throat. Breathing heavily to preserve her outlook, she dug her finger-bitten nails into her flesh, a throbbing pressure knocked in the inside of her skull and Lynn wanted to give in.

"YOU SICK ASSHOLE!"

The reply was now Lance's voice. "I'm glad you see it that way, Avalynn. I was afraid you wouldn't get the joke."

"A JOKE!" Lynn cried whipping her head back in anger wanting to choke the deceitful bastard with her own hands. "WHY!-"

"Simply because, I am a sadistic vampire who can find nothing else but the desire to torture the little girl who thinks she can annihilate me." He said reticently adding the chuckle of his devious plan.

"Damn you." She hissed.

The ends of Lynn's lips were curved downwards as she dropped head and moved off all fours, sitting on the comfort of her knees. She rocked her head side to side, an act of showing her weakly assembled defiance.

"You took my mother away from me! You made me suffer! Why? We never did anything against anyone. She was a good person!" Lynn whined quietly that it was merely a whisper of ambiguity.

Lance smirked stepping over the corpse without having to think too deep, and knelt beside Lynn as if he were aiding a little toddler off the streets. His feet clattered against the cobblestoned ground and Lynn took no notice of that. Lance's arm was a snake that wrapped around her shoulders firmly and comfortably, drawing the lost girl into his unbreathing chest. "Avalynn. Avalynn. Avalynn…" He said repeatedly trying to deepen the girl's esteem, chanting in a way of scorn.

"It was bound to have happened to anyone, my sweet, and your mother was only the select few of being a servant of mine."

"It could've happened to the mailman, your next door neighbor, the man who drove down the avenue…or…you. But because I was "hungry", your mother was the first person I chose." His other hand caressed Lynn's cheek holding it there to create a fake comfort. Gazing at her with hungry eyes he managed to hold his urge to drink this girl's blood. After all, she had suffered six years to try searching for him.

"Bad things can happen to good people too, Avalynn. You're a smart enough girl to understand that…"he said grinning madly.

As Lance began to indulge himself in weakening this girl's resistance, Lynn had felt dazed somehow. Not by his words, but instead, being dragged into some other world. In other words, her subconscious. What thoughts lived there, is and will always be something Lynn can only see. And she saw, the blood of her mother drip at the side of Lance's hungry mouth. Painted in HER mother's blood. She was frozen still, locked in a trapped and helpless doom. Until, there came a crack. A crack of some foreign kind. Her eyes went blank and yet she still overheard Lance's speech.

"Yes, I am…" Lynn muttered composedly answering Lance's far off statement.

A shadow now lay on her heart preventing a heartbeat to escape. And then, while the vampire preoccupied himself in the human's mouthwatering scent, the girl's silhouette grew over the two beings excluding the dead lump of waste. It spread out wide in one single blink, like the shadow of another monster in the room- though it was just them.

"Good girl…Now allow me to do the honors of drinking your blood." The vampire grinned as he examined Lynn's remiss, removing his hand off her chin, and using it to brush her lock of raven hair over her shoulder, parting his lips onto her bare neck. Lance extended his glistening fangs covered in saliva, just over her skin, enduring the fresh blood aroma that drove him wild and crazed. But something….something was too easy. He hadn't used any charm upon the girl though she succumbed so easily. As if she was transfixed on another fad. But he really didn't care, his hunger controlled him now.

In the briefest moment, right when his fangs would puncture Lynn's delicate skin, the brunette vampire paused. Furious and irritated, Lance felt a force nuisance him from driving his fangs from pure delight. Just a breath away and he stopped right above her veins. It was a slight tug that caused him to pull away, jerking his head up to that annoying energy. The energy was not wild but subtle and still- like a tiger waiting for the exact moment to pounce on his prey. Lance felt the intimidation from it, and he couldn't help but feel being stalked.

Lynn, however, was not fazed by any of this for she was engulfed. Engulfed by that gloom, a gloom that drove her to…

_Grin._

The muscles in her shoulders had begun to relax a little as if adjusting to the environment. Her plain green eyes drove wildly in her sockets that the single gesture would penetrate through a solid pane of ice. The grin had reached the sides of her face revealing the strong white teeth that she solely admired. The fair skin on her face lay draped over like melted wax. Perfectly fit for a doll. Well… not the type of doll a child would want to be seen with.

Then all at once, Lynn began to giggle irrepressibly, the laughter quaking her human body, as Lance…he watched, hesitating to say that she had completely lost her mind. _Had he pushed her to the limit?_

Fists still clenched and the drafting stench of death lingering around them, a darkness of a kind, crawled behind the vampire silently. Rising in a persecuting custom from the ground, this…this black ethereal tendril that was bound to Lynn's shadow, grew in the shape of a pointed stake. The tendril convulsed slightly, as it shifted into that dangerous form only abiding to its _master's_ orders…

Pure and black like a sword that belonged to night itself, in an oblique position to that if Lance was pushed backwards strong enough, the eerie dark stake would pierce through his gut like a shovel heaping through snow.

"Silence!" Lance hollered ordering the girl to silence her laughter still not realizing his demise. "What is so funny!" He growled hoping to duress the answer out of her.

He seized the collar of Lynn's shirt making sure to drill the solemnity from his red eyes. He knew that this laughter was not unexpected- it was due to the chill that invited itself to the unannounced party. Lance thought he'd put a stop to this immediately, that he'd take the situation in his own hands, though he didn't. Nothing was in his authority. He thought. Wrong.

The girl let her head sway from side to side and losing the strength to rise. She had stopped laughing letting the remaining pieces of her hilarity echo off the walls of this dungeon- though what she was about to say, supposedly caught the vampire off guard.

"You're wrong _Lance Mclyntyre_."

He felt offended by the way she let his name roll off her tongue so easily and how her cunning word of thought baffled him.

The steadiness in her voice was so godlike compared to his mind-numbing commands that he was somehow caught in her daze of words. And that was when he knew without a single hint of clemency, that this once little human he had examined so thoroughly changed in roughly a mere fifteen minutes. The character, Avalynn Grove, had been dismissed with energy. A darker energy.

A darker energy, which was part of her.

Small feminine like hands danced up to Lance's firm grip around Lynn's collar, playing around his fist and tracing the structure of his hand. her fingers fiddled against his observing the grip by touch.

A frown drew itself onto Lynn's unseen expression as she spoke clearly and so profoundly, that it had bothered Lance so much he had wanted to strike this girl. "Who on earth said that I, _Avalynn Grove_…" She paused grasping the moment by the throat before announcing it to the heeding Lance.

Then, finally after the second passed, the ebony haired girl let her face rise from eye contact with the ground, and stared directly into the crimson orbs of her mother's killer.

Painfully striking emeralds dug deep into Lance's gaze, while feeling his grip loosen from the collar of her shirt.

"…_was a Good Girl?" _

She simply said.

The warning was slick and imperceptible from the vampire's view.

But his uncertainty was countered by Lynn's action.

One shift of her hand was placed over Lance's chest shoving him backwards onto the cobblestone ground, merely a little act to catch him off guard however….

The stake that had been planted there had pierced through his gut as he fell onto his back with a loud-

_Thud!_

* * *

Integra ground the cigar aggressively into the astray as Walter stood beside her desk promptly reporting the news within the last twenty minutes of Lynn's absence.

"Speak Walter," Integra ordered slamming her fist onto the desk's surface shaking the materials atop it.

"Yes," the butler continued swiftly, "The men have infiltrated the last of the 'problem' and have disposed the ghouls rather quickly. Now only Lance Mclyntyre remains."

"Is there any information about Lynn?" Integra enquired instantly disregarding Walter's supposedly bright news.

He paused, careful to choose his words to Sir Hellsing, and said, "Seras and the others have yet to find her." The room was completely still closing in on Integra's frustration filling the anxiety of the moment. If she had not realized the pressure of the condition, Lynn would have remained at the manor, safe from those freaks.

Integra groaned despondently while that never-leaving ache bothered the muscles in her shoulders as she shut her eyes tightly, covering her forehead with her palm. The calculation of Lynn's position did not look quite bright. For all Integra could predict from the girl's state is that she was dead.

In that instant, the familiar figure clothed in red materialized in front Integra's desk, filling that empty space of panic and madness. His fedora and orange goggles had been removed as he appeared in the presence of Integra. The twisted grin of his amusement showed that he gladly would take part in the state of entertaining affairs. "I sense that my master is under tremendous pressure." He alleged slyly, narrowing his eyes as he awaited his master's reaction.

"Now is not the time Alucard!" Integra yelled rising from her desk. Of course now wasn't the time to be taking matters lightly, however Alucard, as the cocky bastard he is, had to stiffen the tension. "Lynn has been missing long enough and I will not stand to pay attention to your sarcasm."

The room was insulated with Integra's irritation that even Walter began to twinge at the disturbing atmosphere.

"It appears that your concern for this human has made you rather vulnerable, Master." He said chuckling at her annoyance.

A death glare was directed towards Alucard as he continued to hold that broadened grin with pride not minding the several threatening facial messages she's been sending him.

Grinning at the unfriendly vibes she was conveying, Alucard stared Integra dead in the eye. "If my master would have known better than to send the human on such a mission, she would still be here…Unless you're scheduling her death."

"Stop your babbling!" Integra spat. "Lynn will be found!"

"In other words- she will be found…dead?" Alucard chuckled darkly his lips curling over his fangs.

Integra, though she didn't show it, was taken aback by her servant's words. Is it too late?

"Time isn't waiting, my master," Alucard stated pointing out the overt material. "Those men will not find her in time, and police girl is searching in the wrong places. Do you think that the human's life can withstand any longer treatment?"

Integra's apprehension grew thick as she had actually lost the hope of Lynn's survival.

"What are you implying?" She glared at the vampire that stood before her, only to receive his signature grin.

"To simply _help_ her." The way he had said 'help' did not show any benevolence. Just the quick hiss of his tongue triggered his desire as he gazed at Integra with those illuminating red eyes.

Disgusted by the idea, Integra knew it was the only way. If no one had found Lynn by now, who else would?

"Fine," Integra said with no other choice. "You will find her, Alucard, and bring her back in one piece!"

"As you wish." He purred tenderly, materializing in thin air, still holding the gaze with Integra until he was completely gone.

The director dropped into her seat and muttered with the least bit of liking as she massaged her temples lightly. "Walter, sometimes I fear for that girl. Even within this mansion's walls…"

"As do I, Sir," Walter added agreeing with his master as they both knew who they were referring to.

* * *

"I repeat- target has obtained an unprotected hostage, _over_." Seras repeated into the earpiece several times though there was no reply from the other side. Had the signal weakened?

She ran through the streets as she latched onto the faint scent of Lynn. She was not far but neither close.

_**Police Girl.**_

Seras came to a stop in her tracks hearing the voice of her master inside her mind call for her unswervingly.

"Yes, master?" she squeaked. What was he doing here?

_**Your assistance is no longer needed. Return to base.**_

"But, sir, Lynn hasn't been found yet-"

_**Do not concern yourself about the human. Just act upon my orders.**_

"Are you going to find her master?" Seras asked unwilling to let go of Lynn's case until she knew she'd be found.

There was a dark chuckle of impiety heard from Seras' mind as she shared the conversation with her master through telepathy.

_**Hmm… Of course, draculina. I shouldn't find any difficulties in searching for the girl, unlike you.**_

Seras' eye twitched slightly as she listened to his comment. "_I suppose you're right, sir_." The fledgling muttered sarcastically.

"But master," Seras added though she hated to say it, "What if Lynn's… not okay?"

_**There's no peculiar scent therefore her blood hasn't been spilt thus far. She's alive. **_

"Looks like she's stronger than she naturally is," the young vampire said relieved.

_**What makes you think that human is strong? **_

Seras' attention lit up, "Well, if Lynn's still okay then she must be doing something to keep herself…alive."

_**That does not officially denote the fact that she's strong, police girl.**_ Seras shrunk away as she heard her master's reply come out as a hostile hiss. She supposed he was becoming impatient.

"Whatever you say master." The blonde mumbled feebly.

_**Now stop wasting time. Get to your base!**_

"O-of course, sir!" Seras straightened up, retracing her steps back to base.

* * *

The blood streamed from his stomach as his widened eyes were unbelieving. The black stake had directly pierced through his organs. How could he not have seen it!

The human in front of him arose from the ground, a grin had been plastered to her pale face as she stood on both her legs. Her fingers were slightly twitching with the amusement of Lance's impalement, greedily watching his horrifying gaze. "_Enjoy the surprise Lance dear_?"

The vampire's resistance broke as his little game had come back to him.

"_I knew you'd be thrilled to see it…_" Lynn said childishly.

"You crazy whore what the hell are you!"

The girl chuckled lightheartedly, turning away from Lance who was struggling to get off the floor. Though as he tried, the black and bloodied stake's point curved like a hook into Lance's skin keeping him from moving off the ground. The pain had tugged onto him faintly but something else stopped him. He looked on both sides as he saw two wavering tendrils creep beside him. One on each side of his body simply waiting. Just a long piece of darkness as tall as five feet towering over him.

"What. The. Hell. Am. I." Lynn repeated mockingly her back still facing Lance.

"I'm very disappointed Mr. Mclyntyre." She said, crossing her arms in displeasure.

Lynn sighed, "I would expect you to tell the truth, after a long six years of my human life."

Lance shook his head, "WHAT TRUTH!"

Then, without a chance to say anything, the dark tentacle aimed into Lance's chest, finally discharging downwards as it had cracked through his chest, just missing his heart. The loud snap of his ribcage gushing out blood was a musical note to her ears. He gasped with a frightful torment nearly spurting out blood from his mouth. His barred fangs were splattered with saliva and blood as he tried to hold the urge to yell in anguish.

"It hurts doesn't it, Lance?" Lynn whipped around, smiling at all the blood pouring from his wounds. The enjoyment that was displayed on her face was not menacing though it seemed to belong to an innocent child. What was wrong with her?

She gracefully stepped over Lance crouching down to his side and watched him inquiringly, tilting her head so that when she spoke to Lance it sounded purely guiltless. "Now - Tell me the truth. It will be easier that way…for the both of us."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." He growled but as he did, two other familiar shadowy strands shot from the ground, writhing in their position which was near Lance's face.

"LIAR!" Lynn snarled her crazed virtue erupting with the peculiar energy of hysteria. "You didn't come to our house just by coincidence! You were sent by someone! NOW TELL ME!"

"GO TO HELL you bitch!"

Lance spat.

That was the end of him.

Lynn lowered her gaze as those emerald eyes burned with danger. "Tell me," she said softly.

"Or it's going to be your eye."

In that instant, Lance couldn't help but shiver from her warning. He didn't realize that the strands were now wavering- wavering with an eager purpose. "No." He shook his head receiving Lynn's unpitying stare.

"Fine then." She said idly.

Then, Lance screamed.

The echo bounced off walls, stimulating the heavy darkness to quiver slightly.

Whipping his arms and legs madly he drew in a deep breath to stabilize the pain and his torture. Lance gripped at the cobblestone ground using something to hold onto but the slick ground covered in his blood, made it impossible to grasp.

"FUCK!" He screamed devastatingly trying to rip away from those shadowy stakes.

Lynn stood up, ignoring his blood curdling howls that didn't seem to quake the blood within her.

"I warned you, Lance. Now, before my patience wears thin and I decide to gouge out your other eye, you will tell me why you came _that faithful day_?" The last three words of sarcasm caught Lance's attention as he cursed forcing to keep his mouth shut but the pain in his right eye wasn't helping the cause. He thought being impaled twice in the chest and stomach was enough, but no…this girl had to raze his eye.

"I'm waiting." The gentle tap of her shoe against the floor made Lance timid.

"FINE! I will fuckin tell you!" He yelled at the top of his lungs trying to avoid from losing his eye sight completely. Though in his response, a laugh rumbled through him as it came aloud sharp and hard. The sharp points in his teeth gleamed white and sturdy like metal bolts.

"That, that night- I let your mother's blood pool in my mouth as only her screams were heard outside the house, "His voice was dithering with a laugh that only bothered the sinister Lynn.

"Oh god, you should've seen her face when I arrived at the door!" He howled with a chortle that broke that ominous pressure.

"Stop trying to improvise you worthless blood sucker!" Lynn growled raising her foot off the ground to slam it onto the vampire's shin. A small crack was heard as he stifled back a holler.

"GOD DAMNIT!" He cursed out loud making Lynn smirk. "Why the hell did you-"

"JUST SAY IT!"

A shadow lingered quick in front Lance. If his heart wasn't a dead thing that was buried in his chest, its beats of horror would have drowned out Lynn's terrifyingly excessive laughter.

"I will repeat myself again, Lance. Why. Did. You. Come?"

Gasping at the threatening tendril in front of him, he let his words trample one another as they poured out of his mouth.

"Y-you want to know that badly bitch!" Lance exclaimed hiding his fear behind that thin curtain of sanity and valor. Lynn didn't need to answer his question because by the glare she had been giving him it already said that she wanted the information.

Lance's howling and fear slowed and stopped altogether, bringing silence back into the situation.

"You…" He began drawing forth Lynn's apprehension.

"I was sent to kill you."

The girl's hysterical character disappeared slowly as the vampire explained.

"Because… You are a freak that endangers the light and the darkness of this world."

Lynn's expression was blank and Lance's familiar laugh began to rumble again.

"And just a word for thought!" Lance stated with a laugh.

"**Your father!"**

This attracted Lynn's immediate attention as she clenched her fists.

"**Had also wanted to kill you!"**

A shiver of an unknown kind automatically drew the deep intellect mind of Lynn to pause.

_F-father?_ Tears welled up in Lynn's eyes as her lower lip quivered. "D-dad?" A rip in heroism allowed the fear of Lynn's past to eat away at her long forsaken secret. The information had only dumped solid rocks over Lynn's heart.

_Why Daddy? _The child's thought that had been locked away in Lynn's past had brought upon itself again frightening the girl so much.

_My father._

_My dad._

_My parent._

_Had wanted to kill me._

_W-why?_

She didn't want to believe Lance's news. No one knew how much she tried to block out the words, but the blood of her pain that has haunted her for such a long long time- Hell, it was her entire life- persisted.

Her knees were weak as the message could not become any clearer. She dropped to the floor, cupping her hands so that it covered her face.

"DAD!" Lynn sobbed.

The shadows that restrained Lance had slowly evaporated into a dark mist. He used his arms to rise up from the ground realizing he was finally free, but he was afraid she would call for her demon like shadows again to attack him, though her engaged feelings said otherwise.

The life that she had left behind was cold and filled with the cuts of her mother's secret. Everything came together. April 23rd. Her mother muttering words I'm sorry.

_My father had wanted to kill me, though while I was probably still in mother's womb, she somehow escaped, or did something._

Lance wobbled as he stood up from the ground hoping to regenerate from his wounds though it wasn't going to take that fast. Anger coaxed Lance to take the human while she was still vulnerable. And he did.

"You bitch!" The man behind her got up hesitatingly catching himself when he tried to stand up properly.

The girl raised her head briefly; the human emotion draining her eyes told her she couldn't concentrate. Though Lance didn't care. He just wanted to kill her now and make up for what should have happened six years ago.

The vampire stumbled towards Lynn as she shrieked with mild horror. He swiped a fist of her hair and pulled it towards him getting a cry of pain from the girl. His hand attached to her hair which was also attached to the rest of her body. Her body was weak with the immoral blade of truth slicing through her without mercy, and Lance with his raging expression and empty and bloodied eye socket, was going to do anything to slaughter the girl.

He slammed her against the nearest wall as Lynn coughed feeling a bruise appear on her back tomorrow. Well, if there was going to be a tomorrow for her. He pulled his face closer to hers, his foul breath lingering above her skin. She shivered from the instantaneous thought of dying, but of course she was too frightened to do anything. Her thoughts were still stunned by the appalling hearsay.

He growled, fisting her hair in his grasp so that he slammed her head into the wall.

Lynn groaned at the pain in the back of her head, slowly losing the conscious to stand.

"Oh no, Avalynn," Lance said now gripping her chin in his hand. "I'm not gonna let you die while your unconscious. I'm going to make sure that you suffer the same pain I felt. Slow and agonizing.

He smirked as it nearly reached across his entire face. Then he gripped her shoulder, squeezing it tighter and tighter, as Lynn's scream was caught in her throat trying to fight back the ache of her bones slowly crushing.

"Good, very good." Lance cooed seductively into her ear. "That's exactly what I want to hear."

Her eyes were watery from the sheer pain in her shoulder. How the bone was bending and beginning to fall like a burning building, made Lynn's cry heard above this dungeon.

Lance's other hand drifted down Lynn's fragile ribs, further down to her stomach, then waist, then finally the thigh of her leg which was covered in the fabric of her skirt. His hand closed over the back of Lynn's leg, squeezing it gently for Lynn to catch up to what he was doing though the pain her shoulder that kept her pressed to the wall was more excruciating.

"L-lance!" She said a pleading in her eyes that told him to stop.

"Don't worry Avalynn," Lance assured, "the consequences of your actions will soon be over."

He dipped his head into Lynn's neck while a shiver trembled up and down her spine, feeling his fangs snicker against her tender flesh.

"N-no." Lynn whimpered. _This wasn't happening_! The she felt a bile rise in the back of her throat, waking her to her senses.

She used all her strength to push him off with her hands but this didn't stop him from extending his lips and straining his jaw so that he could bite down onto her draining her from blood like he did her mother.

She wasn't sure whether to choose her outcomes. To let Lance drink her blood completely and become a ghoul or try to escape and have no way out. Though she knew one thing. She wasn't going to let this freak indulge himself on her blood. She just couldn't. The time finally came, when she made her decision and it was then had she come to her senses.

"NO!"

Lynn's voice boomed into his ears as she raised her leg to kick his knee, hopefully the pain made him withdraw. It did. He backed away, staring at the somewhat disfigured leg that was now facing the opposite way, and his entire being clattered to the floor.

Lynn had chance to run but her mind was racing to fast that when she had the time to escape she tripped over a stone that was sticking from the ground.

_Damnit_! She thought as her body came in contact with the aching impact. However her head was safely protected and cushioned by another being. Rotted flesh filled her nostrils as she saw that the body she was greeted with before in the beginning grinded her sanity.

To her horror her hair was completely drenched in that woman's blood, and she never thought that it would happen, but it did.

She shut her eyes tightly using her arms to pull her off the ground and just start running like hell, but something latched onto her ankle as it crushed it in its grasp.

"GOD!" Lynn gasped. Her ankle was crushed and when she tried to function it, she only screamed at the sting.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!" Lance yelled crawling onto her legs as he clawed her delicate skin.

"GET OFF ME!" Lynn warned using her other leg to kick him off. Adrenaline was rushing through her and all she could think of was…to live.

His claws dug deep into her flesh as beads of blood came from her fresh wounds. Lance saw this, and all he mourned over was the falling blood from her legs.

Slowly, his eyes turned black as blood on velvet. Despite his want to murder the girl, he'd lost too much blood to pretend that it was a false desire; his claws left the open cuts on Lynn's legs that were squirming under him. Hungry and desperate, he took the liberty in extending his tongue over the small bleeding wounds, lapping up the blood in lingering aspiration that it made Lynn scream from the creeping sense. Lance was too hungry to even bite down upon her skin, though once all the free blood would disappear, he would.

_Help me someone! I don't want to die, not after regaining the truth of my father._ Lynn kept kicking her legs, regardless of the red figure that was looming behind her.

_Please! Someone! I don't want to die! _

The girl squeezed her eyes shut helplessly kicking the vampire off her.

_**Is that what you wish child?**_

She recalled hearing that masculine voice again. The rich tone in the way he had said the question seemed as if he was asking whether she was choosing between birthday gifts. She didn't enjoy his presence since never, except that one night she had been glad he came

The silence of the vampire that had now crawled up to her waist blocked in abrupt suspense. His mouth was wide open ready to take a bite out of Lynn.

Though he was once again stopped. Stopped by the silvery gun aimed so that he was directly faced with a mining bullet. Stopped with every fiber in his body begin to tighten slightly. Stopped because he knew what fate had planned for him.

Lynn couldn't help but stare into the eyes of Lance. The way his pupils were obviously dilated by staring past her took away the fright that dwelled in her.

_You're here_. Lynn thought with respite.

_**It appears so, Avalynn.**_

BANG!

The loudest gunshot Lynn's ever heard, rang through her ears like a tormented siren. Though she covered her ears even after hearing the sound. Instinct, probably.

She watched as Lance's body fell lifeless without a fight experiencing every second pass somehow enjoying and mourning over the loss.

Ashes were the remains of her mother's killer as they landed over Lynn's clothes. However that was the least of her worries.

Turning her heard, her eyes first saw the feet of her caretaker, following them up until she met eyes with Alucard and his crimson gaze.

"Alucard," she said staring up at him feeling the tears swell up in her eyes.

He grinned at the sad little girl who quivered under his penetrating look that bore into her. "Yes my dear?"

"I'm not…the same as the others." She was this close to saying 'I'm different'.

It was not long until his reply came out surprisingly cold yet the truth was somewhat affectionate. And Lynn…breathed in every word he said.

"Based on what I've seen so far," Alucard said, "You are different Avalynn. Very different."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

* * *

CHapter...uh...SEVEN! I'm finished and finally finished.

A tiny bit gruesome but that's why it's M-rated!

So anyways if anyone understands Lynn in a way where you can...understand her, I'm glad you do!

If you dont I'll explain in chapter 8.

Bye Bye

**Reviews are highly appreciated ^.^**


End file.
